Une soirée mouvementée
by fleurkrys
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Byron force Xavier à aller à une soirée organisée par Edgar et que Nathan et Jordan l'apprenne ? Ce One-shot contient un fond de yaoi (Xavier x Jordan et Byron x Nathan) Attention : Inazuma eleven est à Level-5.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas inazuma eleven. C'est à Level-5.

Voila, c'est ma première fanfiction donc si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez à les mettre en commentaire. Ou simplement me dire ce que vous pensez de ce one-shot. j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture.

* * *

Une soirée mouvementée

P.D.V. Jordan

Ah si quelqu'un me voit comme ça, déguisé en fille, je suis foutu. Reculons doucement, 1, 2... Aïe ! Oups j'ai percuté quelqu'un...

–Jordan ?!

Aïe, je suis foutu... On m'a reconnu.

–Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu fais déguisé en fille ?

–Nathan ? Bah je pourrais te retourner la question ? lui répondis-je, soulagé.

Après quelques explications, nous nous rendons compte que nous sommes là pour la même raison mais pas pour la même personne... Si vous êtes perdus, cela devrait vous aider.

_Flash Back_

Alors que Jordan et Xavier était au réfectoire, le téléphone de Xavier sonna.

–Allo ? répondit Xavier.

–Oui, oui je sais qui tu es Byron.

–Attends ! Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

–Quoi ? T'accompagner à une soirée ?! Non mais tu rêves là.

–Vous êtes joueurs de foot pas mannequins ! Prouver que tu es le plus beau, ce sera sans moi. Demande à Nathan plutôt.

–Que Nathan s'énerve dès qu'il voit Edgar, c'est ton problème ! Je n'irais pas un point c'est tout.

–Quel secret ?!

–D'accord, d'accord. C'est bon, je t'accompagnerai à cette soirée. A quelle heure ? Et où ?

–20h00 chez Edgar, ok...

–Oui, c'est noté.

Je m'étouffa presque avec mon jus de fruits. Quoi ? Xavier avait un rendez-vous avec Byron ? Et en plus il lui racontait des secrets, ce n'était pas juste.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Suite à cette demie conversation téléphonique, j'étais allé demander à Nathan où habitait Edgar. Pour qu'il me donne cette information, j'avais dû lui expliquer ma raison. Et voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvons tous les deux déguisé en fille à cette soirée stupide.

P.D.V. Neutre

Du côté de Xavier et Byron, la soirée se passe plutôt mal pour le premier. Byron a défié Edgar en duel de beauté. Quand à Xavier, délaissé, il est au buffet.

De leur côté, Jordan et Nathan se sont séparés.

Du côté de Jordan :

–Bonjour mademoiselle.

–Euh moi ? demande Jordan en commençant à paniquer, lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est déguisé en fille.

–Oui, toi, je n'ai jamais vu une fille avec de si beaux cheveux.

–Ah euh... merci je suppose.

–Et tu as un partenaire ?

–Oui, oui li est... il est...

–Il est ?

–Euh aux toilettes !

Du côté de Byron, Edgar et Nathan :

–Edgar, je te dis que c'est moi le plus mignon et le plus beau, commence Byron.

–Non, c'est moi !

–Quoi attends, on va demander ! Toi, là, la fille aux cheveux bleus.

–Qui ça ? Moi ? Demande Nathan, affolé.

–Bah oui toi, renchérit Edgar.

–Alors, c'est qui le plus beau de nous deux ?

–Euh... rougit Nathan.

P.D.V. Jordan

Alala je suis mal là ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Et s'il découvre qu je ne suis pas une fille ? Et qu'en plus je ne sais pas danser... A l'aide quelqu'un... Je sursaute au contact d'une main qui se pose sur mon épaule.

–C'est ma partenaire.

Je reconnais cette voix, ne me dîtes pas que c'est... Je me retourne et voit Xavier, je suis grillé ! J'en reste sans voix.

–Allez Jordana, tu viens on va danser.

–Non-non merci !

–Alors venez danser avec moi, me propose l'autre garçon.

–Attends moi Xavier, dis-je en m'attachant à son bras.

Je me trouve stupide, énormément stupide. Je sens une grande chaleur monter, je dois être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Moi, déguisé en fille, en train de danser avec Xavier. En plus, c'est Xavier qui mène car je ne sais pas danser. Oh, la honte. J'espère que personne ne me verra, car si-

–Alors Jordan, tu es vachement silencieux, me coupe Xavier dans ma réflexion.

–...

–Et quelle drôle de tenue pour aller à un bal, continue t-il.

–Ce-ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

–Ah bon, et que devrais-je croire ? me dit-il en souriant.

–Euh...

P.D.V. Neutre

Du côté de Nathan, Byron et Edgar :

Nathan ne sais pas quoi faire...

–Oh mais c'est qu'elle a un certain charme, nos cheveux se ressemblent. Comment vous appelez-vous ? demande Edgar à Nathan.

–Nath-Nathalie.

D'un coup, le regard de Byron s'éclaire.

–Mais oui, c'est vrai, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. On dirait presque que vous êtes cousins et cousines, rigole Byron en appuyant bien sur le « e » à la fin.

Sans hésiter, Nathan saute à la gorge de Byron.

–Byron, tu es un imbécile, s'écrie Nathan.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que la soirée dégénère. Jordan court pour semer Xavier qui le poursuit avec un sourire sadique. Nathan et Byron se battent. Peu de temps après, ils se font tous les quatre virer de la soirée d'Edgar qui ne tolère pas les personnes « sans manière ». Après cet accident, ils ont juré de n'en parler à personne et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain...

Jordan et Nathan arrivent, n'ayant pas réussi à dormir de la nuit pour une raison qu'ils ignorent, pour rejoindre les autres pour faire des matchs amicaux. Ils regardent tous Jordan et Nathan arriver. Un peu à l'écart, on peux voir Byron et Xavier dans le même état de fatigue que les arrivants. Scotty quand à lui se rapproche de Jordan et Nathan avec, dans ses mains, des photos qui peuvent porter à confusion. Dessus on voit Byron et Nathan se battre, Xavier et Jordan en train de danser puis de se courir après et enfin une photo au moment de leur expulsion. A ce moment là, Jordan et Nathan comprennent que Scotty a aussi assisté à la soirée. D'ailleurs, le jus servi à la soirée n'avait pas un drôle de goût ?


End file.
